


【镜梦】爱染

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士exaid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Summary: 双性永梦，很雷很狗血
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, 镜梦 - Relationship





	【镜梦】爱染

宝生家的小少爷逃婚了，一场本就荒唐的联姻，因为主角一方的逃走而变得一团糟，镜家本身就冷淡的态度，变得更加难以捉摸。而本该是处于漩涡中心的联姻双方主角，却像身处台风眼一般，“风平浪静”的暂时生活在了一起。在宝生家提出联姻的时候，飞彩是带有一丝不屑的，宝生家敏锐的发现自己对永梦的“兴趣”后，马上决定送出一个不喜欢的儿子来换取想要的利益，对于宝生家无疑是空手套白狼。但对于能合法的“得到”永梦，飞彩面上波澜不惊的答应了父亲的提议。揣着手机等了一天永梦的消息，却等来了永梦逃婚的消息，飞彩抿着嘴唇，将手机调到了响铃模式。当半夜，带着口罩、墨镜和帽子的永梦出现在自己的公寓门口，寻求自己的庇护后，飞彩的先前的阴霾一扫而光。只听到“联姻”一词就出逃的永梦，让飞彩哭笑不得，但这就是自己喜欢恋人。既然如此，那就让永梦借此脱离宝生家，再好不过了，当晚飞彩搂着像小动物一样缩在自己怀里的永梦，做了这样的决定。  
为了掩人耳目，永梦伪装成飞彩的护士，稍稍蓄起的头发，被扎成了一个小揪揪。虽然过了几个月，但永梦还是不习惯裙子底下凉飕飕的感觉。每次飞彩打量裙子和大腿袜交界的地方，永梦都会使劲的往下扯裙子，企图让有些短的裙子变长一点。飞彩每次说着之后就去修改护士服的款式，但测量完永梦的尺寸后，永梦收到的却是款式不同的日常服和女士内衣。

“飞彩前辈，制服……是不是变短了……”永梦掀起护士服的后摆，把涂满润滑剂的手指，戳进了一个指节，习惯了情欲的穴肉马上缠了上来，这种感觉并不好，羞耻感和微弱的快感升腾而上，让永梦的肌肤变得嫣红。之前大部分情况都是飞彩来做，但昨天永梦不顾飞彩之前的嘱咐，救了一个孩子，手臂擦伤了一片，还差点被宝生家发现。飞彩黑着脸给永梦处理好伤口，当晚拿着被子去了书房。  
永梦明白，想要普通的“哄好”镜家的小少爷，是十分困难的事情。只是永梦没想到，这次飞彩的态度会这么坚定。飞彩给了永梦两个选择，夹着跳蛋真空去医院，或者是夹着按摩棒穿安全裤去。永梦在一番权衡之后，拿起了两个无线控制的跳蛋。  
永梦咬着下嘴唇，咬的太过用力，上唇盖住了下唇。一切触感都是陌生的，指尖的温度，指甲的硬度，进入的角度，都不是自己喜欢的。永梦眨了眨眼睛，低声唤了一声“飞彩”，飞快的将第一个跳蛋推了进去。永梦深呼一口气，将腿分的更开，露出了藏在裙底的不为人知的秘密。花穴浅浅的张开了一道缝，渗出的蜜液昭示着不需要润滑，就已经做好了被疼爱的准备。永梦一鼓作气的将另一枚跳蛋塞了进去，然后缓慢的直起身，不自觉的绞紧双腿，穴肉收缩着不甘寂寞的将跳蛋往深处挤压。还好跳蛋并不大，为了保险起见，永梦在放跳蛋前，就将阴茎束缚起来，而现在，阴茎已经有了隐隐抬头的趋势。  
飞彩放下咖啡杯的声音，在无人说话的早晨显的无比清脆，甚至吓得永梦像猫一样弓起了背。飞彩面无表情的看了一眼腕表。  
永梦努力向下揪了揪裙摆，“再不走，我们就要迟到了，飞彩前辈。”  
飞彩起身，拿起搭在椅子上的西服，留给了永梦一个没有温度的侧脸，棱角分明的下颚线，更增添了一分冰冷。  
“走了。”  
永梦慌乱的抓起一件长外套，以往常的步幅迈了一步，马上感受到跳蛋因重力，向下滑了一段。此刻飞彩已经到了门口，永梦深呼一口气，将整个食指都推了进去，然后小步追到了门口。谁都没有注意到，桌上的咖啡一口未动，早就没了热气。

“飞彩前辈，今天下午三点有一个预约。”永梦绞紧双腿，确认今天的预约情况。令永梦庆幸的是，今天的预约只有一个，往常飞彩的预约都是排的满满当当。永梦把预约表递给飞彩，飞彩的发根长出了大概一厘米的黑色，飞彩抬起头，便藏起了需要补染的部分。飞彩的视线短暂的停留在了永梦大腿袜和裙子之间，露出的大腿上，因为太瘦，大腿袜只浅浅的勒出一道痕迹。  
“咖啡。”飞彩从办公桌上取出一份病历，便眼也不抬的进入到了工作状态。  
每天永梦进入办公室的第一件事，就是把新鲜的咖啡豆放入研磨机，研磨的白噪音和咖啡豆散发的馥郁的香气，能让人马上投入到一天的忙碌中。飞彩喜欢偏酸的咖啡，永梦喜欢香醇的咖啡，上个月飞彩将咖啡豆换成了牙买加蓝山咖啡，永梦喜欢这种带有水果香气的咖啡。  
只是今天，无论怎么集中，永梦都无法将精力放在工作上。永梦坐在自己的座位上，小心翼翼的寻找舒适的姿势，大腿根小幅度的相互摩擦，穴道内的软肉挤压着跳蛋，阴唇像是连接着心脏，永梦能感受到阴唇连着甬道不停的跳动。永梦悄悄看向飞彩，飞彩依旧在聚精会神的看病历，时不时在敲打几下键盘，然后继续陷入思考。于是，永梦稍稍抬起了屁股，保持上身直立，下半身借由椅子略粗糙的质感，通过摩擦来来获得轻微的快感，但这无异于饮鸩止渴，不知不觉永梦分开了双腿。永梦上半身端坐着，右手托腮像是在思考眼前的文件，下半身被制服裙紧紧包裹着，但过短的裙摆却遮不住双腿下的春光，两根白皙的手指，翻搅着花穴，时不时抚慰勃起的阴蒂。托着腮的手，分出了一个手指，被牙齿紧紧的咬住。  
“永梦。”  
“啊！”听到飞彩叫自己名字的瞬间，永梦的花穴喷涌出一汪清液，永梦用仅剩的理智，夹住了濒临滑出的跳蛋。禁忌的快感让永梦狠狠的咬住了自己的手指，痛感和差点被发现的惊恐，让永梦发出了短促而沙哑惊呼声。“有什么事吗，飞彩前辈？”  
“这个病例你来看一下，手术的时候做我副手。”飞彩从病例中拿出一张X光片贴在工作区。  
“好。”永梦仓促的站起来，抚平了裙摆的褶皱，迈出第一步，肌肉牵动穴口张开了一道细缝，一股热流顺着腿根打湿了大腿袜。永梦骤然停住了脚步。  
“咖啡没了。”飞彩似乎没有注意到永梦的异样，指了指桌子上空了的咖啡杯。  
“啊，好的。”永梦夹紧腿根，小步的在咖啡机和办公桌之中往返了一趟。  
“手怎么了？”飞彩接过咖啡，手指拂过永梦的小指节，凹凸不平的牙印昭示着永梦咬的多用力。  
“没什么……刚刚……刚刚想事情太投入了。”永梦连忙把手抽出来，藏到背后。  
飞彩狐疑的看了看永梦，但还是相信了永梦的说辞。  
“下次有问题来问我。”  
“好。”  
永梦心不在焉的听完了飞彩的嘱咐，不知道是不是错觉，跳蛋似乎传出了轻微的震动声，震散了永梦的注意力。  
飞彩将标注好的病例和x光片装进文件袋，示意永梦去打印机拿整理好的治疗方案。飞彩拿起手机，似是不经意的打开了一款APP，将模拟开关推到了最大，表情像是在查看工作邮件一般。放下手机的飞彩，果不其然，看到永梦用双手支撑在桌子上，双腿已经开始轻微的打颤，仔细听的话能听到马达的声音时大时小。  
“怎么了，没事吧？”飞彩关切的去查看永梦的情况，一把揽住了永梦敏感的腰侧，并且开始用指腹在永梦的腰侧打圈。  
“飞彩前辈……啊……”跳蛋突然猛烈的震动，因为刚刚的小动作，后穴的跳蛋恰巧停在了前列腺的位置，而花穴的不幸已经滑到了小阴唇处。永梦努力收缩甬道，企图将跳蛋寄回去，从腰侧传来的热度，让永梦差点直接软在飞彩的怀里。  
“如果不舒服的话，要接受治疗的。”飞彩并不打算放过永梦，揽住腰的手缓缓的滑下，隔着裙子手指尖划过了屁股的缝隙，过紧的裙子将永梦圆润的屁股勾画的清清楚楚，刚刚入职的之后明明裙子还有些空空荡荡的，但飞彩并不打算告诉永梦，现在手感柔软而具有弹性，如果可以飞彩希望永梦稍微再“胖”一点。  
“不是的，我没有不舒服，飞彩前辈。”跳蛋的震动变弱了，永梦直起身，想去卫生间将跳蛋塞回深处，按照约定无论如何跳蛋都不能掉出来。  
“身为医生，可不能害怕治疗。”  
“我只是……有点低血……啊……！”比之前强烈数倍的震动突然袭来，永梦一个趔趄，情急之下抓住了飞彩白大褂。  
完蛋了……永梦眼睁睁看到飞彩伸进自己裙底，接住了从花穴里掉出的跳蛋，飞彩整个手掌都被打湿了。而飞彩如无其事的，将手上的清液抹到了永梦早就湿透的大腿袜内侧。  
“湿了。”  
飞彩不管是神情还是声音，像是在给病患确认病症一样。  
“病人必须要接受治疗。”飞彩拦腰抱起永梦，“我一定会治好你的。”  
好帅……永梦不合时宜的想到。

诊室里的床和公共空间仅仅隔了一道白色的帘子，看诊区的灯透过帘子的缝隙，照进了永梦的眼里，含着泪水的眼珠多了一片光泽。飞彩拢了拢永梦有些乱的刘海，动作又轻又快，虽然额头上还残留着指腹的温度和触感，但永梦回个神来，飞彩已经带上了外科手术手套。  
“哪里不舒服？”飞彩从膝盖抚到了永梦的大腿内侧，分开了永梦的腿根。  
永梦咬着嘴唇，将呜咽声咽到喉咙里。  
“你不说的话，我怎么知道你哪里生病了呢？”飞彩回到了医生和病人应有的距离，脱掉一只手套，一节一节的推开遥控档数。  
“飞彩前辈……不要……”仅剩下的跳蛋，在后穴里疯狂的跳动，永梦不敢合上腿，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩抓着床单。他觉得整个臀部都在跟着跳蛋的频率震动，花穴甚至发出了咕叽咕叽的液体吞吐的声音。  
吧唧，是什么东西掉进液体的声音。  
永梦浑身无力，觉得终于结束了。  
永梦的眼角下嫣红一片，飞彩忍住了亲吻永梦冲动，重新拿出了一副外科手套。趁着永梦门户大开，侵入了秘密花园，浅浅的拨弄了一下半开的花穴，液体不受控制的涌了出来，永梦无意识的发出了像奶猫一样的叫声。飞彩俯身等待永梦恢复意识。当永梦的瞳孔终于对上焦的时候，飞彩沾满黏液的食指和拇指，缓慢的开合，两根手指之间拉出一道黏腻的透明丝线。  
“永梦病的很严重，需要治疗。”永梦似乎到了排卵期，飞彩通过黏液得出了结论。飞彩不知道从哪里拿出永梦没有选择的按摩棒，抵着花穴研磨，按摩棒的头部很快被花液打的亮晶晶的。永梦似乎因为有两套生殖器官，所以很敏感，高潮的时候会把床单湿的一塌糊涂。现在绯红的花穴也正一股一股的吐着水。  
“把腿掰开。”  
“飞彩前辈……这个太粗了……”话虽这么说，永梦还是顺从的掰开自己的腿根，身下的两个穴口一张一合的吞吐着液体。  
“医生如果自己害怕治疗的话，怎么能去医治病人。”飞彩毫不犹豫的将按摩棒一推到底，u型的按摩棒另一头抵着阴蒂。  
“飞彩前辈！！！啊！！快停下！！！”剧烈的震动让永梦并起腿缩成一团，仅剩的理智告诉他，他现在在飞彩的诊疗室，害怕自己的叫声引来其他人。  
“治疗时间是一小时，接下来我有一个预约，永梦你要好好呆在这里。”  
“我错了……啊……飞彩前辈……快停下啊！”永梦看着钟表的指针还有十分钟到三点，手指抓着床单，想要坐起来，却怎么样也用不上力气。  
“医生不能畏惧治疗，永梦。”  
说完，飞彩拉紧了帘子离开了。  
不能发出奇怪的声音……马上会有病人过来。嗡嗡的马达声充斥在狭小的空间里，永梦挣扎着把诊疗床的被子盖在身上，想要掩盖住马达的声音。然后拿出手帕胡乱的搓成一团塞到嘴里。  
还好出门前穿了束缚品，床单之后要换新的了，不，可能连床褥……  
“请进。”  
紧接着传来了开门声。  
“呜呜……”在可能被发现的禁忌感下，永梦再一次迎来了潮吹。  
躺在积累水渍的床单上的感觉真是糟透了……这是永梦最后的意识。  
永梦是被体内的震动震醒的，在短暂的失去意识后，又经历了不停的失神和惊醒，渐渐地永梦开始习惯，甚至开始欲求不满，甬道迎合着体内的器物开始吞吐，身体不知不觉团成了一个球。就算精神上并不快乐，但这具畸形的身躯却相当诚实。汗水、花液、肠液、泪水源源不断的从体内流出，手臂的疮口传来微微的刺痛感，大概再过半个小时自己就会出现脱水症状。永梦仿佛灵肉分离一般，如此冷静的分析。  
飞彩前辈到底喜欢自己哪里？还是着迷他“与众不同”的身体？如果飞彩前辈的门当户对的婚约者出现，自己又该怎么办？永梦本以为自己从不在乎这些，但不小心听到护士站的闲聊之后，他终于明白那些护士看着自己的眼神里带着的不仅仅是嫉妒，还有怜悯和嘲笑，他是“小少爷”婚前的玩物，运气好的话婚后会变成情人。昨天面对飞驰而来的汽车时，有那么一瞬间永梦觉得自己终于可以解脱了，但劫后余生后，更多的是后怕，飞彩前辈冰冷的眼神，像是一把刀子，扼住他的喉咙。“玩物”该有“玩物”的自觉。他早该明白的……  
永梦开始庆幸医院的护士服是拉链款式，在适应情欲和看清“现实”之后，剩下的事情反而变得理所当然，制服里面是飞彩给她挑选的文胸，薄薄的法式内衣，隐约能窥得肌肤的颜色，也许应该去买几件聚拢型，上次不该拒绝店员的推销。花哨的蕾丝也好，蝴蝶结也罢，只要能将“玩具”装饰成可爱的模样就可以了。裸露的皮肤和被褥进行摩擦，让永梦努力的团紧，他渴望肌肤接触，哪怕是自己的安慰。下次飞彩问自己得了什么病，就回答“肌肤饥渴症”好了。永梦渴望和飞彩接触，有时候甚至希望飞彩有裸睡的习惯。每天早上醒来的时候，自己的睡衣扣子总是不知道在什么时候被自己扯开了，裸露的肌肤总是紧紧贴着飞彩。想要被碰触，想要被飞彩触摸，人总是在意识不清醒和极度冷静的时候，才会直面自己的欲求。  
一切变得没有那么难熬了，永梦撤掉嘴里的手帕，甚至开始享受炮机带来的快感。如果这就是堕落，那就带着飞彩前辈一起，只要他还被飞彩前辈喜爱着。就这样永梦迷迷糊糊的睡着了，再次醒来的时候，体内的玩具已经不知道什么时候停下了，而飞彩则坐在一边看书。身上粘腻的感觉让永梦蹙起眉头。  
“飞彩前辈……唔……”腿部肌肉牵动着酸涩的甬道，炮机滑出一小段，永梦连忙推回去，一番动作，永梦圆润的肩头露了出来。  
“永梦，对……”  
“飞彩前辈，不是要给我治疗吗？”永梦坐起身，仅仅身着内衣的肉体，展现在他的“主人”面前，频繁的性爱，让这具躯体的觉醒了女性那一面，永梦掀开被子，虚虚的撑起下半身，露出玩具的底部，“这里需要飞彩前辈亲自治疗，可以吗，飞彩前辈？”  
“永梦，那个惩罚……已经结束了，我……”飞彩合上书，书是倒着拿在手上的，今天也没有所谓预约，帘子内侧没有窸窣的声响后，飞彩就关了遥控开关。飞彩其实从早上就开始懊恼了，但是他又无法拒绝永梦的“主动”，赌气过后只剩下后悔。这样下去，总有一天永梦会离开自己。  
“飞彩前辈在说些什么呢？之前飞彩前辈说过吧，医生不能畏惧治疗。我需要飞彩前辈。”永梦双手撑住飞彩的腿上，用舌尖描摹飞彩的形状，甚至恶意的在隆起的头部咬了一下，听到飞彩的抽气声，永梦低声笑了两声，接着用牙齿扯开了飞彩的腰带，永梦毫不在意飞彩的阴茎弹在自己脸上，像是小动物一样用脸蹭了蹭，转战到飞彩的腹肌上，狠狠的留下几个青紫色印记。永梦回到床上，掰开自己的腿根，一寸寸将炮机挤出体内，这并不太难，随着液体涌出，炮机掉出来的时候甚至发出了“啵”的声音。从子宫开始涌出的酸涩和空虚，让永梦努力的展示自己的肉体。  
“手术可以开始了，飞彩前辈。”  
飞彩没有理由拒绝现在的永梦，造成永梦变成如此模样的罪魁祸首便是他自己。永梦在排卵期的时候总是比平常要主动一些，就像是雌性的本能。只是现在因为欲望崩坏的永梦，是飞彩不想看到的，有些东西不知不觉碎掉了。  
“永梦，你不需要这样的。”飞彩将永梦推到在诊疗床上，飞快地用牙齿扯开一个避孕套，却被永梦抢走扔到了一边。  
“不需要什么样？”永梦迷恋地用双手抚上飞彩平整的衬衣，“我可以把前辈的衣服脱掉吗？”  
永梦没有打算得到许可后再动手，他急切地解开飞彩的衬衣扣子。飞彩的衬衣从来都是笔挺的，衬衣底部被六个衬衣夹好好的固定住，黑色的带子延伸到大腿的环上。永梦放弃将衬衣从衬衣夹上解下来，双手从敞开的衬衣伸进去整个人攀附在飞彩身上。肌肤相贴的瞬间，永梦发出了满意的像是奶猫叫一般的声音。  
“这样真的可以吗？”飞彩还在顾忌地上的安全套，解开文胸的背扣后，手仅仅是顺着永梦的背脊来回抚摸，像是在安抚猫咪一样。但永梦却在用还未合拢的花穴不停的摩擦龟头，企图击破飞彩最后的理智。  
“好不公平啊，”永梦轻轻咬住飞彩的喉结，用舌尖在喉结上画圈，“前辈身上干干净净的这可不行，我明明已经湿漉漉的了，变得和我一样吧，飞~彩~前~辈~❤”  
说完永梦用力的在飞彩的喉结上吮吸了一下，并且松开了攀在飞彩身上的双手，用双手比了一颗心覆在小腹上。  
“这里，需要飞彩前辈的‘药’。”  
和飞彩结合精神的满足永远大过人体上的。永梦贪恋这份温暖，极尽配合的敞开自己的身体，让快感和幸福感打碎他的思维，他想脱掉沾着斑驳水渍的大腿袜，但手却不想离开飞彩，在飞彩的后背上留下一道道红色的抓痕。永梦肆意的让自己的精液粘在飞彩干净的蓝衬衣上。  
还不够……飞彩身上还是太干净了，必须让飞彩沾满自己的味道。  
“不要在胡思乱想了，永梦。你现在脑子里只能有我。”  
飞彩停下下身的动作，一只手捧着永梦的脸，和不满的永梦交换了一个吻，另一只手揉搓永梦勃起的阴蒂。永梦被下身的刺激激的毫无反抗之力，任由飞彩卷着他的舌头，将尖叫声扼杀在喉咙深处。  
“不要……没有飞彩前辈的‘药’我是不会好转的。”永梦大口呼吸空气，濒临窒息的吻让快感呈指数般上涨。永梦用仅剩的力气，抬起腰将花穴向上送，夹紧想要抽离的飞彩，“飞彩前辈，是我的啊啊啊……”  
飞彩抓过炮机抵着永梦的花蒂打开开关，永梦骤然瘫软在床上，呜呜地哭起来。  
“飞彩前辈……飞彩……啊！”一声短促的尖叫，匆匆断了音，永梦只觉得大量的液体从下半身涌出，下半身因为高潮而颤抖，但是他却没有任何力气发出声音和控制下半身的肌肉。他失禁了，在飞彩面前抛弃了尊严却没有得到“药”。永梦眼神空洞，他连眨眼的力气都没了，泪水也不停地流出来。  
“永梦！永梦！”这样的永梦吓坏了飞彩。  
“飞彩先生不喜欢我吗？”  
“我当然喜欢永梦，喜欢到希望永梦是只属于我自己的永梦。”如果把愿望进行排名，让永梦入籍是飞彩目前最迫切的愿望。  
“你骗人。”  
“永梦觉得我是那种可以随便和别人上床的人吗。”飞彩的歉意里掺杂了几分怒意，甚至产生了干脆奉子成婚的念头，但他却无论如何舍不得永梦承受那份痛，也不想两个人的生活里掺杂第三个人，哪怕是他和永梦的孩子。  
“这里和这里因为飞彩先生，都在痛。”永梦一手捂着胸口，一手捂着小腹，“我只是想被飞彩先生填满，这么简单的愿望飞彩先生都不能实现吗？”  
“永梦有考虑清楚过后果吗？”  
“我想成为飞彩前辈的所有物。这里真的好痛，飞彩前辈……”永梦闭上眼睛，自暴自弃地拨开自己拨开花穴，花穴因为高潮造成的敏感，仅仅是碰触，让花穴又流出一股花液。  
“这是永梦的决定是吗？”飞彩将濒临高潮的阴茎顶进永梦体内。  
“对。和飞彩先生无关啊……”  
“怎么会没有关系。我真的很喜欢永梦，都是我不好……今天是我的错。不要离开我，永梦。”飞彩紧紧地抱住永梦，像是生怕永梦逃走一样。  
“不会的。”永梦无法分辨飞彩话中的意思，下意识回应飞彩。  
“不要去做危险的事情，没有人比你更重要。答应我，我就什么都答应你。”飞彩用龟头研磨永梦的g点。  
“我答应，我都答应，只要飞彩前辈填满我。”  
得到满意答案的两人，开始纠缠着对方满足彼此的欲望。永梦努力保持着意识到了最后，溢出的精液，顺着花穴的缝隙往外留。永梦趁飞彩去拿永梦换洗的衣服，从诊室的抽屉里找打白天掉出来的跳蛋，塞进花穴里，堵住往外留的精液。拿着衣服和紧急避孕药的飞彩，推门而入就看到永梦抬起一条腿坐在他办公桌上的样子。  
“不会掉出来的，今天约定好的，飞~彩~前~辈❤”永梦瞥到飞彩手里药盒的名字，“我已经不需要‘药’了，这里都是前辈的‘特效药’❤”


End file.
